In processing insurance policy and claims from an insurance customer, an insurance claim agent typically asks a variety of questions to the insurance customer. An insurance policy and claims processing center typically employs an insurance policy and claims processing computer system for processing insurance claims from insurance customers. The insurance processing computer system(s) may be used by various employees at the claim processing center to set up new policies, do insurance quotations, endorse existing policies, establish new claims, or process and update existing claims. The insurance policy and claims processing computer system may be operative to display various graphical user interfaces that an insurance claim agent uses when asking questions to an insurance customer and when the insurance claim agent receives answers to those questions. In some circumstances, the insurance claim processing center desires to order the presentation of questions and various graphical user interfaces. Data and logic are modified regularly and historically involve high cost of ownership and time, and logic and data processing changes are far too frequent for traditional “design, build, test” IT development, which creates a tremendous backlog in the necessary changes as well as unsatisfied product enhancements and new product development. A “configurable” systems may use scripting as a faster alternative to design, code, test, but these systems still require highly skilled resources and limit the impact of any given configuration change to a single UI or code module. An insurance processing system is traditionally extremely complex and requires an individual, such as a computer program developer, who has a skill set that includes the computer programming language in which the insurance claim processing computer system was written. Hence, the insurance claim processing center incurs additional burdens, including fees to the computer program developer and lag time, each time the insurance claim processing center desires to change the order or display of the graphical user interfaces. In addition, when an insurance company's IT department does not have sufficient personnel with the technical skill set to add or create questions using the insurance claim processing computer system, the insurance claim processing center realizes additional expenses in training or hiring the personnel with the requisite skill set. Additionally, these resources are very expensive. Moreover, making modifications to existing insurance claim processing computer systems requires disabling access to and shutting down the systems connected to the insurance claim processing computer system. Hence, when the insurance claim processing center desires to change the order or display of the graphical user interfaces, the insurance claim processing center must shut down the entire insurance claim processing computer system. This shutting down process results in downtime of the insurance claim processing center, which translates into lost revenue and lost worker productivity.